


A lot can happen when you're angry

by chikki6



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Asylum, Gay, Iero - Freeform, M/M, Way - Freeform, frank - Freeform, gerard - Freeform, my chemical romance - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-09
Updated: 2014-06-09
Packaged: 2018-02-08 03:36:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1925301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chikki6/pseuds/chikki6
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Frank got sent to Sunshine asylum for his anger issues. Gerard mostly keeps to himself. How will frank be able to get the attention he needs from Gerard?</p>
            </blockquote>





	A lot can happen when you're angry

SENT

 

Frank Iero had a lot of problemS. Most of them involved his anger and drinking. He was only 17 and had a lot of life ahead of him. He wasn't trying to ruin his life he just couldn't stop.  

After school Frank went into the kitchen to get a snack. He overheard his asshole of a father on the phone talking to someone about his anger and drinking problems.As his father hung up the phone he tried creeping away but got caught before he could leave. "You!" His father screamed at him. "You're leaving tonight to go to that Sunshine Asylum place on town". " I told you I would get you there someday..." He trailed off at the end. I know there's no arguing with this so I just go and pack my stuff.

We get to the place and my parents go to a separate room to fill out paper work while these two huge guys lift me up and drag me through the place. They bring me to a doctors office. It's neat and tidy and smells real bad.Inside the room there is a tall man with a small beard and a lab coat on. "Hi, you must be frank" I nod " I'm dr. Joseph. I will be checking up and taking care of you in a way while you're here." I just stare at him and wait. He leads me out into a room wth other kids in it. "The one with the big hair is Ray the blondie ks Bob and the one with the sketchbook is Gerard" he introduces.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey so this is my first story so I hope you've liked it so far


End file.
